And Everything I Have is Yours
by JyoumimiLove
Summary: When Sora contracts hepatitis B, Jyou must put aside his feelings for Mimi as he and the Chosen begin a mission to save Sora- by finding the mysterious Gypsymon. But somewhere in the journey's midst, something changes...Jyoumimi, Taiora & Yamakari. Full
1. Snapshots and Sadness

And Everything I Have is Yours  
A Digimon Fanfiction  
By: JyoumimiLover  
  
A/N: Well, here I am again, with my newest fic- And Everything I Have is Yours. This is going to be my first chaptered romance fiction, with the following couples: Jyoumimi (how did you guess?), Taiora, and, scarily enough, Yamakari. Um, the summary? Taichi and Sora are in the middle of a beautiful relationship, as are Yamato and Hikari. However, Mimi has just broken up with Koushiro and is not interested in anyone. Jyou is biding his time to ask Mimi to be with him, when Sora becomes terminally ill. Putting all feelings on hold, the group of Chosen is forced to think about moving on without Love. Is Gennai fooling them when he speaks of a mystical Digimon who could heal Sora and save her life? The Chosen go in search of Gypsymon. However, in the midst of this journey, something changes...it is going to get pretty angsty in parts, and pretty sappy in others. Sometimes characters are OOC, majorly, but you'll understand why in the end.02 ages, but a year after Oikawa has died. Told in Jyou's POV; the story is in present tense. I hope you like it and stay in-tune for new parts! Thanks, enjoy, and as always reviews are appreciated and loved! Ja ne!  
  
I know that people say love is blind, but Taichi certainly knew what he was doing when he found Sora. The two are the perfect couple- I never see them argue or anything. Koushiro and Mimi…they fought all the time. But now that they've split off, they both seem happier. I'm glad that they have remained friends; it would have been hard for our group to have a rift between any members. I think that going to the park for the anniversary of the saving of the Digital World was a wonderful idea. It gives us all a nice break and a fun day for Hikari's camera. I have a camera, too, but Hikari is defiantly the photographer of this group. Just like Taichi is the artist, Yamato the musician, Koushiro the technological genius, Sora the mentor, and Mimi the friend. To me, being a doctor seems so unnatural. My interest and talent isn't spiritual. It's just…I don't know. I guess someone has to be practical. That's me, Mr. Reliability.  
  
I finger my camera, smiling a little. I should take pictures for posterity. I flip open the lens and focus on Taichi and Sora. Sora is seated on a wooden swing, laughing, and Taichi is pushing her, laughing also. Sora's hair is blowing gently and she looks almost angelic in the slanting afternoon light. Her face glows from this angle, as well as Taichi's, and I press the button and the shutter flashes. I turn to where Yamato is hutched over with Hikari, and the younger girl is giggling at something he's holding to her. A small hedgehog is waddling about in the palm of his hand, completely unafraid of either him or Hikari. She giggles as she pets its spiky hide. Another beautiful and serene moment. I capture it forever in my camera's film. If only the Digimon could be here to enjoy this with us. I turn to Koushiro, smiling gently.  
  
Koushiro and I are close friends, even though Mimi and Koushiro were involved. Koushiro is leaning on the keyboard, watching the lovers in front of us. He turns to me, and mouths:  
"Aren't they cute?" I nod, and then take a picture of him. I should do this more, it's not half-bad. Koushiro feigns anger, growling: "You loser, Jyou! How dare you take my picture, the government could find me!"  
  
"Afraid the cops will get you for hacking?" I tease. He makes a face, and then we hear it. Everyone stops what they are doing. Yamato's hedgehog waddles away, as Taichi catches Sora. Mimi looked up from her book.   
"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a gunshot." Mimi shut her book, looking worried. She stands up, and Sora comes over to stand next to her. The two girls hold their hands, and Yamato pulls Hikari close to him, protecting her from whatever that was. Taichi walks up and stands behind the girls. Mimi sees me and runs to me, and I fold her into my arms. She's shaking with fear and the cold.  
"You guys, I think we should get out of here," Koushiro begins, but Taichi cuts him off.  
  
"No- we need to find out what that was! C'mon, guys." Mimi clings to me, and Sora makes no move to leave.  
  
Tai- that's a bad idea." Mimi states. Taichi rolls his eyes. "come on, everyone!" And then Taichi is gone. Sora shrugs, and runs to reclaim Taichi's hand. Yamato follows the two, Hikari clinging to him. Koushiro arches one red eyebrow.  
"Jyou? Mimi?"  
"Let's go," I say quietly. Mimi takes my hand and her other grasps Koushiro's. We truck after Taichi and the others. That was the worst mistake we could have made. I don't know how Taichi got it into his head to follow the noise, I don't even think I want to know. But for whatever reason, we did.  
  
It turns out to be a drug bust. Now, I know about them, because as a doctor I've treated police who have been wounded in them. I should turn Taichi around right here, but I don't. A drug dealer flies at us, to divert the cops. I know he only wants us for cover, but as he passes, he sticks Sora with one of his needles. She clutches her forearm, hissing at the sight. The needle had bodily fluids in it- the man was shooting heroin, obviously, when the cops showed up, and if that man has any disease, Sora is bound to get it. I grab Taichi's arm firmly.  
"Taichi." I state firmly. "We have to take Sora to the hospital now. If that drag dealer has any sort of disease, Sora has a chance of contracting it. We have to run tests on her. We're going to leave right now. Understand?" Taichi nods fearfully. He half-carries, half-drags Sora back to her Jetta, and the two speed off to the hospital. I glance at Mimi and Koushiro, and we pile into my SUV. I floor the breaks and we race after Taichi and Sora. Mimi holds onto my hand the entire drive. I ignore my feelings for her in my concern for Sora, but I will not forget the intensity of the clasping of our hands. 


	2. Hospitals and Hope

And All I Have is Yours  
A Digimon Fanfic  
By: JyoumimiLover  
  
A/N: Here's the second part! This is going to be a major feature about Kouyako and Taiora (and Jin, yay! Jin is Jim/Jun, because I'm stupid and don't know Jim's japanese name), with only a side-order of Jyoumimi : ( . But don't worry, in later chapters it gets good. Koushiro reveals his love for Miyako, Sora is diagnosed (even though you know what disease she gets), Taichi has a mental breakdown, and Yamato comforts him, to everyone's surprise (told ya charas would be OOC in this!). More happens then that, of course, but if I told you any more you wouldn't have to read this part! As always, any questions/comments are welcome and enjoyed! Hope you like! Ja ne, and R&R!  
  
  
I know that I've never felt worse than that day Sora was taken to the hospital. My father and Jim both work there, and they came rushing to our aide. I know it isn't good news; doctors have a certain facial expression they choose, and it's the same serious, carefully blank look my father now bears. He sits down on a stiff and starched white chair. Taichi grasps Sora's hand tightly and his knuckles are white. Mimi turns her face into my chest and I hold her gently.  
  
"Takenouchi Sora, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Is it alright if I call you Sora? You are most certainly welcome to call me Jim."   
  
"You don't need to be so formal, Jim!" Sora laughs. "We've known each other since forever!" Jim smiles weakly, glancing with heartfelt and sympethetic eyes at Taichi. The carrier of Courage pretends not to notice. "Of course you can call me Sora."  
  
"Sora...I hope you are prepared for this. I hate to see someone with your strength and love have to go through what you're going to go through." Sora grinned, and her heart is in it.  
  
"Jim, I will handle anything and everything you tell me with the tact and grace I know I need. I can be strong- you said so yourself."  
  
Jun, Daisuke's older sister and my brother's fiance, comes in, bearing a tray of medication and tissue-paper. She stands quietly by my brother's side, and my father joins us shortley, covering Jun's hand with his own. Jim blushes, looking down at his clipboard. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and I wonder why he isn't wearing his contacts. He clears his throat and Mimi begins to soak my shirt with her tears. Miyako holds onto Sora's hand. I think Miyako thinks of Sora as the big sister she's never had, and Mimi as the other. But right now, Sora needs all of her friends. Especially Taichi. Taichi is pale under his tan, and Yamato is sitting stoically in the corner, trying to ignore the sobs coming from Hikari. He has never been good at this kind of thing, not even since the Digital World. He really hasn't changed. None of us have. Except Mimi.  
  
Mimi...the girl I've learned to love so well. I think I've always loved her, I don't know why. She was easy to be disliked when she was younger, for all of her whining and complaining and her inabiltiy to stand on her own two feet. But I loved her even then. I run my fingers through her tangle-free hair, a violent shade of pink. Sometimes I wish she hadn't dyed it, but if anyone could pull this colour off, it certainly is Mimi. She really is a very versatle dresser- she looks good in almost anything she wears. Jim clares his throat a second time and I take my mind off of the girl crying on my chest.  
  
"Sora...you've been diagnosed with Hepititis B. A very late stage, as well- the man who had it obviously has had it for a very long time. And your records indicate that you have not been vaccinated for any form of hepititis. Is that correct?"  
  
Taichi is striken. He turns his large brown eyes to Sora. "Baby...say it's not so! You've gotten your shots, right, baby? Oh, Sora...please say it's not true, please say you don't have it...you can't have it..."  
  
Sora looks bravely up at Jim. "That's right. I haven't been vaccinated." Taichi hisses through his teeth and slams his fists into the ground.  
  
"NO!" He screams. "It's not true, can't be true, never'll be true. Sora can't have hepititis! She can't have it, she'll die, Sora can't die-" Yamato stands up and gently wraps Taichi into a soft hug.  
  
"Cry, Taichi. It'll make you feel okay." And Taichi, to my surprise, crawls into Yamato's lap and wails softly into his friend's porcelin neck. Hikari crawls over to him and cradles her hand against her chest.  
  
"No...onii-chan, Sora'll be okay....onii-chan, please don't cry anymore...."  
  
Jyou hands Sora a bottle of pills from Jun's tray; he whispers something to her, and she shakes her head sadly. He pushes back his hair and wipes his glasses on his lab coat.  
  
"These will help make you feel less ill. You will never be cured from this disease and eventually," he swallowed, "it will kill you. I'm so sorry, Sora." Taichi wails increase in volume. She nods, blinking.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Jim. I'm sorry too." He hugs her breifly, then silently exits with my father and Jun. The door shuts with a soft click behind them. Yamato releases Taichi and moves over to Hikari, cradling her in his arms as if she were a baby. Mimi has not yet stopped crying, and I pull her up to look at me.  
  
"Mimi, why don't you go sit next to Sora?" I suggest to her. "You're her best friend." She looks afraid, fear radiating from her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Will you come with me, Jyou?" I clasp her hand, squeezing lightly.  
  
"Of course I will, Mimi." We move together and sit by Sora, on the antiseptic floor I hate so much, but know all too well. She reaches up for one of Sora's hands, but finding Miyako holding the one Taichi isn't, she settles for placing her hand on top of Miyako's. I join Koushiro in the corner, where he is busy typing an e-mail to Gennai. I snort softly, and Koushiro looks up, black eyes filled with a bright shining determination I haven't seen before. "What do you think that crazy old lunitic could ever do for us?"  
  
"Do you remember when Takeru got sick in the Digital World?" Of course I do. I'd be crazy to forget that night.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything, Koushiro?" He looks at me like I'm insane. And maybe I am, a little, but I have reason. Sora is going to die, Mimi is wailing. I want nothing more than to take Mimi into my arms and hold her, but I know better. Now is neither the time nor the place.  
  
"If Gennai knew how to cure Takeru, perhaps her will know of an antedote for Sora. Remember, the Digital World has many more plants and animals that can be used for a prescription medication. Oh, wait, here's the reply." Koushiro sat down in front of the laptop again. I hovered over his shoulder, reading:  
  
"Koushiro and Chosen-  
  
I'm sorry to hear about Sora. But I have some happy news. There is a Digimon, named Gypsymon, who might be able to help you. She is a very powerful Ultimate Digimon with powers to heal even the most helpless causes. If you can find her, and get her to help Sora, you will be able to cure the disease.  
  
However, Gypsymon has a hot temper and is not willing to help most who come for it. You'll have to be tricky and find something to give in trade. I can't tell you any more, but if you will come to the Digital World with Sora tomorrow around five o'clock, I'll be able to start you on your journey. Your partners are waiting for you.  
  
Hope to see you soon.  
  
Gennai."  
  
Koushiro looks up and announces it to the group. We all decide to meet then, definatly.   
  
It seems like people have changed more than I thought. 


	3. Visitors

And Everything I Have is Yours  
  
A/N: Well, I guess I'm actually getting into this! This is got to be a total chapter of self-indulgence, it barely has anything to do with the plot, but it's a big heaping pile of Jyoumimi. If you want you could actually skip this part, but then you would miss one of the most important clues in this story! WAHAHAHA! I'm so evil, I 'm forcing you to read this! Sorry, but I love Jyoumimi. If I get any reviews with requests for it, I can make a chapter of couply Kouyako or Taiora or Yamakari or something. I donno, nobody ever reviews my stoff. That's okay, because I like writing it anyway. This chapter's I guess, pointless, but I like to write pointlessness, especially about Jyoumimi! It's a lot more suggesstive, but....*cough* whatever! OK, OK, enjoy and look for new parts soon!  
  
From our vaantage point, I can see billions upon billions of stars. And they are real, too- even if they are very far away. There's a faint knock on my door, and I glance at my clock. It's 12:o4 am and I'm still not tired. I groggily get out of bed, push my glasses on, and go to the door. I crack it open, shocked at who I see.  
  
"Mimi? What in the world are you doing here?" She looks up at me, large brown eyes imploring, and I know that there is nothing in this worl I could refuse her. "What's wrong?" She fists my shirt up and tears stream down her face. I hold her, confused. She pulls back.  
  
"Jyou. Keep me here with you. Keep me safe. I know something is coming for me- oh, Jyou, I'm so frightened. Just let me sleep with you tonight, and everything can be okay for a while. Please Jyou, I can't go home, I just can't- no one is in my apartment, and no one could help me- Jyou, please, I need to stay with you!" She wails, throwing herself against me. I wish she knew that no matter what she requests, I cannot refuse her. I smile, pulling her into my apartment and dead-bolting the door.  
  
"You can stay here forever," I whisper into her hair, just reveling in the sensation of her body pressed to mine. And yet, I have no desire to jump her and make love to her- I want to protect her and keep her here, keep her here with me forever and ever and ever-  
  
"You mean it? Jyou, I'd love to stay with you."  
  
"Forever?" My navy eyes widen in surprise. I would have thought Mimi would come to me as a last resort, but I suppose I mean more to her than I realized. She looks up at me, smiling through her tears.  
  
"Forever and ever and ever, Jyou. I'll go with you anywhere!" She latches onto me, and then I hear another knock at the door. My eyes widen in surprise. I move over to the door, but Mimi falls on her knees, pleading.  
"Jyou, don't open it, please Jyou don't open it- she's come for me, Jyou, please don't let her in-"  
  
"Mimi, " my eyes go wide in fear. "Who is it? Who is coming for you?"  
  
"Don't open the door, Jyou, I need you, don't let her in, please," I can't go against Mimi. I lead her into my bedroom and sit her onto the bed, letting her cry onto me as the knocking increases in repetence and speed. "Please, Jyou, don't leave me ever or ever or now or ever-"  
  
"Mimi," I begin sensibly enough. "Mimi, shh, you're being irrational. You have to tell me what's going on. Because no matter where you go, there you are. You can't run away from your problems. Tell me, I'll help you."  
  
"Jyou-" and before either of us knows what is going on, her lips are pressed firmly over mine. I pull back in shock. "Jyou, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Mimi," I moan, burning with years or pent-up hormones. "Mimi- kiss me again-" My hands roam over her body.  
  
And she did.  
  
  
When I wake up, Mimi is sleeping in bed next to me. Light is shining in through the Victorian shades and slanting across her beautiful face. I shake her gently adn she pulls the covers over her bare chest.   
  
"Mimi- last night- why are you so sure she's coming for you?" Her face hardened in anger.  
  
"Because she's already taken Miyako." 


	4. Disagreements Don't Have to End Like Thi...

And Everything I Have is Yours  
A Digimon Fanfic  
By Jyoumimilove  
  
A/N: After much discussion with Devilish Diva (you rawk), I have decided to put my sappy Jyoumimi-ness on hold in favour of moving this story forward. Don't worry it'll be back, though! In this chapter there is character death- it's not an obvious choice, though! And because of it, a new couple will eventually be born- all I have to say, is, yaoi! Ok, OK, so what happens? The Chosen go in search of Gypsymon and Miyako, and a dissagreement ensues....it ends in tradgedy...I think I'm going to change the rating of this to R. Just to be safe. This part is kind of short. Some cussing and character death to follow! Set the next day in the digital world. Enjoy, and r&r!  
  
  
"What?" Koushiro's black eyes slit dangerously. Taichi ingnores him.  
  
"We have to look for Gypsymon first. We don't have the time or energy to look for Miyako." Yamato looks meaninfully at Taichi. "Sora needs to get well soon, as soon as possible!"  
  
"Taichi...I swear I will kill you if we don't go to look for Miyako right away." His face is carefully blank. I stand a little closer to Mimi, carefully putting my arm around her shoulder. I don't see the look of pure hate Yamato sends my way. "We're going right now."  
  
"Koushiro," Taichi says loudly. "I realize your upset, but you're being stupid. Sora's safety, at this point, is more important and our priority-" he doesn't get a chance to finish before Koushiro growls and throws himself onto Taichi. Sora screams blankly and Taichi, caught by surprise, lands hard on his back and gets the wind knocked out of himself. Koushiro straddles Taichi, punching him deliberatly in the face repeatedly. I sigh, turning myself and Mimi away from the fight. I can hear Hikari screaming. Suddenly, all sounds of fighting give way, and Hikari keeps screaming. I turn around and am horrified by the sight.  
  
Hikari is screaming and on her scraped, bloody knees- pink smoke is issueing from her body and it seems like her skin is burning off. Have you seen the movie, "Interview with the Vampire"? If you have, then remember that scene where Claudia and Lynnette are locked in the tower where sunlight hits them, and they start to burn. That's what this is like. I shudder impulsivly.  
  
Boils and burn-marks have appeared all over Hikari's body. She's clawing at her chest and screaming- high-pitched, blood-curtling screams. Points of light, coloured pink from her blood, burst from her body, and Hikari explodes with a sound to deafen most any living thing. It is so loud, it is silent. Glitter and clouds of smoke descend upon us. We are left coughing and crying. Yamato kneels where Hikari last was. Taichi comes to sit next to him. Almost awkwardly, Taichi wraps Yamato into a shaky hug, and the two start to cry.  
  
I pull Mimi in close to me. I never, ever want to see that again. Sure, I really didn't like Hikari much, but I never wished her to death. I shudder again. We will be going after Miyako, after all. I think it's a bad omen to have this happen just because of a differance in opinion.  
  
But maybe that's just me. 


	5. Visions/ Epilouge

And Everything I Have is Yours  
A Digimon Fanfiction  
By: JyoumimiLove  
  
A/N: More Jyoumimi lovey-ness. Adorable, adorable, adorable. For Devilish Diva, because it was her idea to kill Hikari! Squee! This is going to start wrapping itself up....so hold on for the ride! Enjoy! Going to be rather long, so make sure you can tell where parts end and begin, or you'll get confused. r & r!  
  
  
"Jyou," she'd say, snuggled close to me. I wish- I wish it could always be like this, but it isn't. In reality, I'm sitting around a campfire with blankets and Gomamon, watching the campfire. Sora is resting lightly beside me, her head propped up on Piyomon. Mimi is wrapped up near me, and Palmon too. Yamato has his arms around a shivering Taichi. I am wondering about those two....but it isn't my business. I hear a hiss from the bushes.  
  
"Miyako?" The girl's purple hair is cropped short. I look at her in wonder, like I had never seen her before. She presses a finger to my lips.   
  
"Go get Sora." I obey.  
  
"Here." I hand the thin girl over to Miyako. She smiles.   
  
"Follow me." She drags me before the camp fire. She props Sora up by me, and dumps a handful of coloured sand onto the fire. "Gypsymon has taught me much."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You can't cure Sora. Gypsymon says she is not worthy. She is standing in the way of true love. She knows how the entirety of our lives will play out. I can show you- for a price."  
  
"OK," I really wasn't thinking. But I wanted to see. I really did. "Let me know!" She turned her rusty eyes to me and cracked a grin. Chanting, she began:  
  
"When Love has been removed, Courage and Friendship spark.  
  
Misplaced Sincerity bounces between Knowlage and another, but belongs to Reliability.  
  
Knolage finds love within Sincerity and Love together.  
  
Had Light survived, she would have become with Hope.  
  
Love would not be able to find solace in anyone. Love is always alone."  
  
I stared at the flames as two faces swam into view.  
  
***  
  
"Come HERE, Hikari!" A blond girl with huge brown eyes laughes, running across a beige rug of an apartment. A man with short blonde hair chases her with a towel. The little girl hides behind her father's legs.  
  
A tall brunette man, holding out a towel, envelopes the girl in a fluffy towel. She laughs and sticks her tounge out at the blond.  
  
"Silly Daddy!" she giggles. The blond hands the brunette a little boy who looks identical to Taichi when he was young, except with bright blue eyes.   
  
"How come she likes you so much?" The little boy hugs the brown-eyed man. He laughs.  
  
"Because I'm their mother, Yamato!" His eyes are shining. Yamato moves close to him, cupping his heart-shaped face in his hands.  
  
"Taichi..." the two kiss. Hikari and the boy make a face.  
  
"They're doing it again, Tee-keeruu."  
  
"HEE-HEEN!" The little boy jumps onto his sister, kissing her. She shoves him off.  
  
"Don't! That's not normal!"  
  
"KIDS!" Yamato chases Hikari around the apartment again. She has again dropped her towel.  
  
***  
  
"Wow...Yamato and Taichi are going to hook up? Why is the boy named Takeru?"  
  
"Because Takeru commited suicide as soon as we came back and told him that Hikari was dead."  
  
"Show me you and Koushiro next. You can do that, right?"  
  
"Yes. Now watch again."  
  
I stare again into the flames as a new scene forms.  
  
***  
A baby clings to Miyako's shoulder. A teenage girl, red-haired and rusty-eyed, is trailing after her, whining,   
"Momma.... I want to go out with TAKERU!!!! NOWW!!!" Miyako sighes, turning to her daughter.  
  
"Tsuna, if I have to tell you again, I don't want you going out with him tonight. You are watching Toroku tonight, and that's that."  
  
"Whatever! I'll take stupid Toroku!" She grabs a little red-haired boy by the wrist. His large black eyes widen. "C'mon, stupid-head." The door slams as the 16-year-old drags her 6 year old brother out of the door. Miyako groans at the little baby in her arms.  
  
"Shinseii...promise me you'll never be like that."  
  
The little infant with purple fuzz blinks at her mother and grab's Miyako's hair. She sighs again, and follows her daughter out to the Jetta.  
  
***  
  
A truck slams into the side of a red Jetta. The next scene is a funeral, four coffins side-by-side. Koushiro wipes his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god...Miyako...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Fate can not be changed. I assume you want to see yourself.  
  
"Well...yes..."  
  
"Then watch."  
  
***  
  
"Jyou, can you help me with this?"  
  
"Sure, Mimi." I help my wife into a new skirt. She smiles, holding onto my shoulder, spinning around in front of the mirror.  
  
"Do I look okay?" The skirt hides the bulge in her stomach. I smile.   
  
"You look beautiful." She smiles, and kisses him. "I can't believe we're finally going to have a baby!"  
  
"I thought I couldn't."  
  
"But this changes everything." I rub her stomach. There'a a knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it, Jyou, if you'll check in the bathroom for my purse."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mimi walks to the door, smiling in serenity. She opens it, to see Koushiro. He is soaked from the rain. She smiles brightly. "Come on in, Koushiro! I'm so sorry about Miyako, I love her so much."  
  
Koushiro pulls a gun. Mimi's brown eyes go wide.  
  
"Kou-Koushiro! What are you doing?" A gunshot rips across my reality. I run from the bathroom, see Mimi and Koushiro there.  
  
I scream.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god..." I moan. She stands up, joining the shadows at the edge of our circle of exaustion and love.   
  
"I need my pay."  
  
"What do you want?" She looks at Sora.   
  
"I'm going to help fate along." She strokes Sora's forehead and Sora melts away into bits of data. She blows away on the slight puff of win that blows Miyako's hair around her face. "Nothing we have said tonight will be spoken about, ever. Do you understand? Not to Koushiro, or anyone."  
  
I nod.  
  
I watch Sora's ashes, so to speak, float away up into the night sky, and I feel myself cry. This isn't the way it is supposed to be, I think. I didn't want to know what was going to happen. I watch Miyako take Sora's place. She falls into a light sleep. I bury my face in my hands, thinking about what I had just done.  
  
***  
  
Epilouge- 20 years in the future  
Told in 3rd person  
  
***  
  
Taichi and Yamato did end up living together. Their children, named Hikari and Takeru, are now thirteen and ten.  
  
Koushiro short himself after he came to Mimi and Jyou's door.  
  
And Mimi and Jyou? They're married and have a little boy, named Koushiro, and a little girl named Sora. Sora looks mysteriously like the woman she was named for. Koushiro looks like Jyou, glasses and all.  
  
While visiting their friend's graves, Mimi placed a poem onto Sora's grave, talking about their children and lives. She wants to share with Sora everything that is hers. Jyou knows this and respects his wife's choices.  
  
Shin (Jim) and Jun do not have any children. Shin quit his job as a doctor and was the minister for all of the funerals of Chosen mentioned in this book. At Sora's funeral, he read aloud another poem Taichi and Yamato, Mimi and Jyou had written.  
  
The last line reads:  
  
"And this is why everything I have is also yours."  
  
  
***  
  
***owari*** 


End file.
